Pandora au coeur du karaoké
by yumi abyssia
Summary: Pour la fête de Yumi , les membres de Pandora lui avait offert une soirée karaoké , Mais ils n'ont pas d'idée de chanson c'est bête , hein ? C'est la suite de "Si j'étais un animal" . Humour, Vengeance et Amour seront au rendez vous ... Song-fic
1. Chapitre 1 Quelque part

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Humour(Amour) ?

**Rating** : K+

! SPOIL ! Il y a certain personnages que vous ne connaissez peut être pas encore ^^

_**Cette fanfic est la suite de « Si j'étais un animal »**_

_Lisez bien les paroles vous serez (peut être) surpris ^^ !_

_Pandora au cœur du karaoké_

Chapitre 1 :_ Quelque part …_

Yumii-chan, qu'est ce que je chante ? me fit Alysse

Bah, je ne sais pas moi, tiens chante celle là !

« Quelque part de Kenza Farat « lit-elle, Ok Yumii.

_Quand l'espoir n'existe plus.  
Si tous mes rêves se sont perdus.  
Quand tout s'éteint même dans le noir.  
J'ouvre un peu mes yeux.  
_

_Elle est vraiment dedans me souffla Eliot_

_Je sais je sais que tu m'entends __**PAS  
**__Essaie essaie ne t'accroche __**pas**__  
Prends __**pas**__ sur toi, relève toi __**pas**__, crois __**pas**__ en toi !  
Prends __**pas**__ sur toi, relève toi __**pas**__, crois __**pas**__ en toi !  
Et arrête-toi en chemin._

Tout s'écroule autour de toi  
Tu n'auras _**pas**__ de chance  
Quelque part.  
Si tous te montrent du doigt  
Tu n'auras __**pas**__ de chance  
Quelque part.  
Même si plus rien ne va  
Tu n'auras __**pas**__ de chance  
Quelque part.  
Quelque part.  
Quelque part.  
La chance ne t'attend __**pas**__. _

_Elle fait peur me dit Léo___

_Quand le vent ne suffit plus  
A balayer toutes les blessures.  
N'abandonne __**pas**__ la solitude,  
Ferme un peu les yeux._

Je sais, je sais que tu m'entends _**PAS**__  
Essaie essaie ne t'accroche __**pas**__  
Prends __**pas**__ sur toi, relève toi __**pas**__, crois __**pas**__ en toi !  
Prends __**pas**__ sur toi, relève toi __**pas**__, crois __**pas**__ en toi !  
Et arrête-toi en chemin._

Tout s'écroule autour de toi  
Tu n'auras _**pas**__ de chance  
Quelque part.  
Si tous te montrent du doigt  
Tu n'auras __**pas**__ de chance  
Quelque part.  
Même si plus rien ne va  
Tu n'auras__** pas**__ de chance  
Quelque part.  
Quelque part.  
Quelque part.  
La chance ne t'attend __**pas**__.  
_

_Franchement, c'est beau l'amour entre sœur chuchota Oz à Gil_

_C'est clair …_

_Si tes peurs s'effacent, tu n'auras __**pas**__ ta place.  
Si le temps défile, aie bien peur du vide.  
Je crois en chacun de tes ¨__pas__¨.  
Avance, tombe et puis voila  
Et si jamais tu te perds  
Je serai __Jamais__ là._

Tout s'écroule autour de toi  
Tu n'auras _**pas**__ de chance  
Quelque part.  
Si tous te montrent du doigt  
Tu n'auras __**pas**__ de chance  
Quelque part.  
Même si plus rien ne va  
Tu n'auras__** pas**__ de chance  
Quelque part.  
Quelque part.  
Quelque part.  
La chance t'attend __**paaass**_

Ha, ha, ha rigola-t-elle d'un rire à vous glacer le sang.

D'accord Alysse mais tu fais flipper là quand même.Me dis-je

Alice, tu as compris qu'elle parlait de toi dans sa chanson lui dit Oz_  
_M'oui mais elle s'est trompé 39 fois dans la chanson il y'a même une phrase où au lieu de dire « _Avance ne baisse pas les bras_ _« _elle a dit»_ Avance, tombe et puis voila » _si il y a des paroles ce n'est pas pour faire les singes

Pour faire beau, Alice, pour faire beau ! objecta Oz

Oui, pour faire beau, et puis c'est ce que j'ai dit, pauvre larve, dit-elle en prenant soin de lui lancer un coup de pied en pleine face

Oz, se précipita Gilbert, non, sans avoir lancer une insulte à la petite lapine : Baka-Usagi !

Qui lui répondit en lui tirant la langue !

Nan, mais vous n'êtes même pas choqué leur dit Elliot (encore) en état de choc, elle vient de compter combien la volonté de l'abysse avait fait de fautes, si elle sait combien il y'avait de fautes c'est …

… qu'elle savait la chanson par-cœur continue-ais-je

QUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ? (Quoi ? -¨)

Nan mais vous n'aviez pas encore compris les gens ! Sérieux il n'y a que moi est Elliot qui réagissent …

Alice dit moi, commença Oz gentiment de peur de se (re)prendre un coup de pied, comment sait tu cette chanson par cœur ?

Bah, c'est super connu bandes d'inculte et pis c'est pas compliqué pour retenir les paroles … bon maintenant c'est a moi de chanter hurla t-elle gaiement

**Comment elle a évité le sujet là ?**

Alors que vais- je choisir ? A tiens celle là …

_A suivre …_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut. N'hésiter pas à poster une rewiews …_


	2. Chapitre 2 J'ai vu

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Humour(Amour) ?

**Rating** : K+

! SPOIL ! Il y a certain personnages que vous ne connaissez peut être pas encore ^^

_**Cette fanfic est la suite de « Si j'étais un animal »**_

_Lisez bien les paroles vous serez (peut être) surpris ^^ !_

_Pandora au cœur du karaoké_

_Chapitre 2 :__J'ai vu …_

Alors que vais- je choisir ? A tiens celle là …

_Crunch, Munrch Viande, hum hum miam miam…_

_Ouah c'est trop bon, viande, poulet mariné, charcuteries, pâtés en croute, hum, trop bon… *µ*_

_Alice était en extase devant la viande qu'on lui avait apportée, et nous qui croyaient qu'elle allait chanter une chanson et bien on s'était trompés en beauté …_

_Miam miam_

_C'est bon je suis rassasiée, maintenant je peux chanter alors …_

_Hum hum * toussote *_

_J'ai vu Berlin, Sablier et Pékin comme si j'y étais.  
Matin_ et soir le nez dans la télé, c'est encore plus vrai.  
J'étais de tous les combats, collée devant l'écran.

A la fois à Réveil, en Chine et au Liban.  
Lancer des pierres au bord de Gaza, je ne regrette pas.  
_Des_ Baskerville, au nom de leur foi, m'ont lance une maledictia.

J'ai vu la guerre, la victoire était au bout de leurs fusils.  
J'ai vu le sang sur ma peau, j'ai vu la fureur et les cris  
Et j'ai bouffé, j'ai prié pour tous les bouts d'viande qui _se sont_ sacrifiés.  
J'ai vu la mort se marrer et ramasser ceux qui restaient...

Que cent mille roses s'ouvrent a jamais, et j'ai déjà donné.  
Les capes rouges ont cessé de flotter, je les ai brûlés.  
_Un homme_ ce matin s'est jeté dans l'abysse  
Abandonné comme un lapin, la misère et la faim.  
La pire est à craindre pour demain :  
Ça ne me fait rien  
Accrochée à ma fenêtre bleutée,  
J'ai cherché la vérité.

Elle avait chanté ça, en mettant ses mains comme dans Spiderman, mais si j'voue jure, elle avait eu UN DE CES JEUX DE JAMBES à tomber par terre … ^^

Il n'y a pas que moi qui se trompe dans les paroles réplica Alysse

Ben tu connais les paroles toi ? Questionna Elliot

Non mais pas besoin de connaitre les paroles pour savoir que personne n'irait mettre « _Et j'ai bouffé, j'ai prié pour tous les bouts d'viande qui se sont_ sacrifiés. » Nan mais franchement ils sont vraiment cons abrutis

HAN CE N'EST PAS BIEN DE DIRE DES GROS MOTS !

Oh oui oui ça va !

Allez maintenant c'est à Elliot de chanter proclamai je avec Léo

Hein mais pourquoi moi ?

Allez discute pas, lui dit Léo, tandis que je le poussais sur la « scène «

Mais je n'ai pas encore réfléchis à ma chanson, moi ?

T'inquiète, on a déjà choisis avec Léo

Ah bon ?

T'as pas une petite idée ?

NAN, mais j'ai peur !

Ah ah … *rire de sadique*

Ö Sainte Marie Thérèse …donne moi de la force pria Elliot

Tu prie toi maintenant s'étonna Oz

Nan mais comme je vais bientôt mourir …

Soudainement je sautais au cou d'Elliot, en lui hurlant : Elliot mon p'tit ours

Oh non pas « ça « Yumi …

_A suivre …_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut. N'hésiter pas à poster une rewiews …_


	3. Chapitre 3 Il en faut peu

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Humour(Amour) ?

**Rating** : K+

! SPOIL ! Il y a certain personnages que vous ne connaissez peut être pas encore ^^

_**Cette fanfic est la suite de « Si j'étais un animal »**_

_Lisez bien les paroles vous serez (peut être) surpris ^^ !_

_Pandora au cœur du karaoké_

_Chapitre 3 :__ Il en faut peu pour être un ours …_

_Soudainement je sautais au cou d'Elliot, en lui hurlant : Elliot mon p'tit ours _

_Oh non pas « ça « Yumi …_

_Si !_

_Noon !_

_Avec Léo, je le prenais par le bras, et l'emmenais sur la scène tandis qu'Elliot se débattait en hurlant._

_Allez Elliot tu vas montrer tes talents de chanteur pour enfants en nous interprétant « Il en faut peu pour être heureux «, on va même chanter avec toi !^^_

_D'accord mais tu chantes juste après moi dit il résigné_

_Eh toi Leo ne crois pas que tu vas t en sortir si facilement hurla t il_

_Il commença à chanter d une voix tremblante, les joues rougis par la gène_

_Il était trop mignon comme ca mon p Tit Elliot_

_**Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux  
Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire  
Un peu d'eau fraîche et de verdure  
Que nous prodigue la nature  
Quelques rayons de miel et de soleil.**_

_Allez plus d'entrain Elliot ! ^^_

_**Je dors d'ordinaire sous les frondaisons  
Et toute la jungle est ma maison  
Toutes les abeilles de la forêt  
Butinent pour moi dans les bosquets  
Et quand je retourne un gros caillou  
Je sais trouver des fourmis dessous.**_

_Voilà c'est bien comme ca ! hurla Léo_

_**Très peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux  
Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis  
Prenez la vie du bon côté  
Riez, sautez, dansez, chantez  
Et vous serez un ours très bien léché !**_

_**Ouais mon pote !**_

_*CLOCK*_

_C'est quoi, CLOCK ? demanda Elliot_

_C'est dans la boite on va mettre ca sur « Your Hearts Song « ca va faire un carton, Elliot Nightray chantant « il en faut peu pour être heureux » (c'est Baloo qui chante dans le livre de la jungle) déclama Oz _

_On va se marrer !_

_Nooonnnnn _

_Je vous préviens dit Vanessa, si l'honneur et la réputation des Nightray est entachée, gare à vous !_

_Cheshire se mit prés d'Alysse pour la protéger car Elliot poursuivait Oz et ce n'était surement pas pour prendre le thé !_

_Gil se précipita vers Oz car Elliot était en train de l étrangler._

_Tandis que je calmais Elliot –qui avait encore des envies de meurtres- Gil s'empressa de donner à boire à Oz qui était en train de s'étouffer _

_-Sale Nightray_

_-Enfoiré de Vessalius _

_BONG arretez tout les deux hurla Léo_

_Silence , criais je ,Léo c'est à toi de chanter !^^_

_A moi ?_

_Tu en connais beaucoup de Léo dans la pièce toi ? -« _

_-… !_

_Non ? Et bien vas y chantes alors !_

_L'arroseur arrosé, se moqua Elliot_

_TOC TOC_

_Ah il est enfin arrivé ,hurla Lily, tandis qu'elle se précipitait pour ouvrir la porte._

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais invitée quelqu'un rétorqua Lottie_

_Elle ouvrit la porte et …_

_Et … vous le saurez au prochain épisode ^^ _

_Mais qui Lily a-t elle invitée ?_

_Laissez une rewiew pleeaaasse TuT _


	4. Chapitre 4 A ma place

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Humour(Amour) ?

**Rating** : K+

! SPOIL ! Il y a certain personnages que vous ne connaissez peut être pas encore ^^

_**Cette fanfic est la suite de « Si j'étais un animal »**_

_Lisez bien les paroles vous serez (peut être) surpris ^^ !_

_Pandora au cœur du karaoké_

_Chapitre 4 :__ A ma place…_

_Elle ouvrit la porte et sauta au cou d'un garçon pour l'embrasser._

_D'accord … O.o »_

_Lottie, Doug et Fang (Tiens ils sont là eux ?)Je vous présente Philip, mon petit copain…_

_QUOI ?_

_Elle a à peine 10 ans et elle a déjà un petit copain, (alors que toi-même pas !^^) J'ai comme un doute sur l'éducation que tu lui donnes, clamais-je_

_L'éducation que je lui donne est très bien Yumi bouda-t-elle_

_Viens Philip, on va chanter une chanson d'amour !_

_En fait elle s'en fout totalement == » _

_Regarde Lily, j'aime bien la chanson de Axel Bauer et Zazie !_

_A ma place ? Ok ^^ !_

Serait-elle à ma place  
plus forte qu'un homme  
Au bout de ces impasses  
Où elle m'abandonne  
Vivre l'enfer  
Mourir au combat  
Faut-il pour lui plaire  
Aller jusque là  
Se peut-il que j'y parvienne  
Se peut-il qu'on nous pardonne  
Se peut-il qu'on nous aime  
Pour ce que nous sommes

_Ils sont trop mignon…_

Se met-il à ma place  
Quelquefois  
Quand mes ailes se froissent  
Et mes îles se noient  
Je plie sous le poids  
Plie sous le poids  
De cette moitié de femme  
Qu'il veut que je sois  
Je veux bien faire la belle  
Mais pas dormir au bois  
Je veux bien être reine  
Mais pas l'ombre du roi  
Faut-il que je cède  
Faut-il que je saigne  
Pour qu'il m'aime aussi  
Pour ce que je suis

Pourrait-il faire en sorte  
Ferait-elle pour moi  
D'ouvrir un peu la porte  
Ne serait-ce qu'un pas  
Pourrait-il faire encore  
Encore un effort  
Un geste, un pas vers moi  
Un pas vers moi

Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même  
Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes  
Mais seulement que tu m'aimes  
Pour ce que je suis

_Ils vont bien ensemble n'est-ce pas Lottie ?_

_Hum !_  
_Ma Lottie à moi_

_Ta bouche Jack tu diras après !_

Se met-elle à ma place quelquefois  
Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'elle me voie  
Vivre l'enfer  
Mourir au combat  
Veux-tu faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas  
Je veux bien tenter l'effort, te regarder en face  
Mais le silence est mort et le tien me glace  
Mon âme sœur cherche l'erreur  
Plus mon sang se vide et plus tu as peur

Faut-il que je t'apprenne  
Je ne te demande rien  
Les eaux troubles où je traîne  
Où tu vas d'où tu viens

Faut-il vraiment que tu saches  
Tout ce que tu caches  
Tout au fond de moi  
Au fond de toi

Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même  
Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes  
Mais seulement que tu m'aimes  
Seulement que tu m'aimes  
Pour ce que je suis

Quand je doute, quand je tremble  
Et quand la route est trop longue  
Quand parfois je ne suis pas  
Ce que tu attends de moi  
Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ?  
Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

_C'est trop Romantique. Bon tu voulais dire quoi Jack ? Demandais-je calmement _

_Lottie, je t'aime _

_Oui mais toi tu aime toutes les femmes_

_Ah mais tu n'es pas gay Jack ? Répondis-je innocemment_

_O .o_

_Tu sais il n'y a pas de honte, regarde Elliot est gay aussi, tu vois t'es pas tout seul_

_Mais j'suis pas gay moi répliqua Elliot_

_Montre quelque chose qui le prouve lançais-je avec un air de défi dans le regard_

_Eh bien j'aime quelqu'un…_

…

_On n'est pas le 1__er__ Avril aujourd'hui dis-je avec mon air sarcastique _

_Tu viens de te prendre un vent là Elliot_

_Ta gueule Léo !_

_Bon allez je vais chanter ou Yumii chan va me mettre la fessée répliqua Léo_

_Ah bah non c'est Elliot qui va te mettre la fessée_

…_Yumi je vais te tuer !_

_Elliot essayes de me toucher une seule fois je te plante ma faux dans le ventre jusqu'à temps que tu te vides de tout ton sang !_

_Ca c'est de la menace lança Lottie_

_Mon petit frère couina Vanessa _

_Je prends cette chanson hurla Léo (pour réfréner les ardeurs de tout le monde enfin je pense -« …)_

_C'est quoi demandais-je subitement_

_Tu ne vas pas tarder à le découvrir …_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Oui alors laissez une rewiews ^^_

_Le léger sous-entendu Elliot / Léo est une petite dédicace à Elliot the best … =)_


	5. Chapitre 5 Je dis

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Humour(Amour) ?

**Rating** : K+

_**Cette fanfic est la suite de « Si j'étais un animal »**_

_Pandora au cœur du karaoké_

_Chapitre 5 :__ Je dis …_

_Tu ne va pas tarder à le découvrir …_

_Et là il c'est mis à chanter mais le pire c'est qu'il chante bien le bougre ^^_

J'ai les méninges nomades**  
** J'ai le miroir maussade**  
** Tantôt mobile**  
** Tantôt tranquille**  
** Je moissonne sans bousculade

****_**Je dis Crème**_**  
**_**Et je le sème**_**  
**_**Sur ma planète**_**  
**_**Je dis Flemme**_**  
**_**Comme un emblème**_**  
**_**La haine je la jette**_**  
**_**Je dis Crème, Crème, Crème**_

_C'est je dis « Aime », pas je dis « crème » soufflais je à Lottie_

_LOL_

****Du Safran chez mon **primeur****  
**Cris au fil des chœurs**  
**Un Gril pour mes madeleines**  
**Dans mes artères coule une baleine

****_**Je dis Crème**_**  
**_**Et je le sème**_**  
**_**Sur ma planète**_**  
**_**Je dis Flemme**_**  
**_**Comme un emblème**_**  
**_**La haine je la jette**_**  
**_**Je dis Crème, Crème, Crème**_

****Pour l'or, pour l'argent**  
**Pour l' cyprès l' dissolvant **  
**Je dis _**Crème, Crème, Crème**_

Pour l'or, pour l'argent**  
**Pour l' cyprès l' dissolvant

_**Crème, Crème, Crème**_

_**Crème, Crème, Crème**_**  
**

_**Je dis Crème**_**  
**_**Et je le sème**_**  
**_**Sur ma planète**_**  
**_**Je dis Flemme**_**  
**_**Comme un emblème**_**  
**_**La haine je la jette**_**  
**_**Je dis Crème, Crème, Crème**_

_En fait il s'en fout totalement -« _

_Tu nous avais caché ce talent mon p'tit Léo chanta joyeusement Lottie se précipitant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. (Et par la même occasion l'étouffer -«)_

_Tandis que notre cher Léo essayait temps bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte de Lottie, et disons le « de son opulente poitrine », je compris soudain la raison pour laquelle Léo n'arrêtait pas de parler de nourriture dans sa chanson …_

… _Il avait faim (naan pas possible -). _

_Il est 18 heures et demi, donc l'heure de manger (je mange tôt ^^)._

_Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez manger ?_

_Moi je prend Steak frites_

_Elliot : Steak et frites_

_Léo : Steak et frites_

_Oz : Steak et frites_

'_Tain vous pouvez pas dire « pareil que Yumi ou moi » cria Elly_

_On vous laisse à vos disputes de couples répliqua Léo_

_Léo ! O/O_

_Je rougis mais ne dis rien _

_Alice : VIANDE (on s'en serait doutés -)_

_Gil : Rosbif, pommes (de terre) au four et … mon café TuT_

_Vince : Pareil que Mon Gil Chéri mais à la place du café je vais prendre un thé à la bergamote._

_Vanessa : Haricots verts, côte de bœuf et flan_

_Tu fais un régime m'écriais je_

_M'oui et alors…_

_Mais voyons tu sais très bien que tu n'en as pas besoin, si tu voulais maigrir il faudrait que tu perdes un os … =)_

_Merci s'écria-t-elle tout sourire_

_Pas de quoi !_

_Lily: Steak et frites_

_Philip : Pareil que Lily (ils sont fusionnels ^^)_

_Lottie : Rosbif (le côté sanguinaire qui ressort) et des pommes (de terre) sautées avec un petit café et 1 sucre _

_Alysse : Steak frites avec un thé à la rose et la pâtisserie du jour s'il te plaît_

_Enfin quelqu'un de polie_

_Cheschire : poisson (chat en force ^^)_

_Jack : MANDARINNE (évidemment)_

_Et …_

_Côte de bœuf_

_Et maintenant le club de ceux qui sont là mais que l'on n'a pas encore entendu._

_Break : du sucre et des gâteau (diabétique va !)_

_Sharon: Steak frites _

_Oscar: Sushi, sauce soja et thé vert matcha (il respecte les traditions)_

_Ada: Pareil que Messire Vincent mais avec une tartelette aux fraises (la fille amoureuse)_

_Glen: Pareil que Messire Oscar_

_Lacie: Pareil que Lottie avec une tartelette aux framboises_

_Revy: Pareil que Lacie_

_Echo: saumon, pomme de terre sautées avec une tartelette aux myrtilles_

_Reim: Steak frites et thé vert_

_Lady Sheryl : Rouleau de printemps avec sa sauce et méli-mélo de brochettes, une tasse de thé à l'orange et la pâtisserie du jour (ce n'est pas le même niveau de vie)_

_Duc Barma : Pareil que Sheryl_

_Lady Sheryl !_

_Pareil que Lady Sheryl_

_Bon chien aboya-t-elle (aboya ha ha ! blague de mauvais goût -«)_

_Bien entendu en homme galant c'est Messire Oscar qui payera l'addition !_

_Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient j'espère (Yumi est une sadique et alors …)_

_Frappez-moi magnifique demoiselle_

_Et un coup de pied bien placé et un !_

_OUCH ! firent TOUT les garçons de la salle_

_T'aurait du frapper plus fort lança Lacie_

_Nooonn TuT_

…

_Voilà votre commande ! Chantonna une serveuse_

_Itadakimasu !_

_Une fois que tout le monde fut rassasié, Vince s'écria soudain _

_A moi de chanter… Je sais déjà ce que je vais chanter puis il lança un regard (bizarre) vers Gil_

_Hii ! J'ai peur couina Gil_

_Je pense qu'il a raison d'avoir peur dis je à Break_

_En même temps, vu toute les misères que je lui est fait subir il est habitué dit-il joyeusement_

_J'avoue…Mais c'est Vincent quand même ^^_

_Bon courage Gilbert_

_La chanson c'est « je dis aime » de M (Matthieu Chedid)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_Laissez des rewiews s'il vous plaît TuT_


	6. Chapitre 6 Envie de toi

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

**Genre** : Humour(Amour) ?

**Rating** : K+

_**Cette fanfic est la suite de « Si j'étais un animal »**_

_Pandora au cœur du karaoké_

_Chapitre 6 :__ Besoin de rien…_

Cette chanson est un hommage à mon Gil adoré, que j'aime tant puis il sauta sur son »Gil Chéri »

Roh, mais lâche moi

BOUM

BIG

BAM

Tu l'as sonné là ris je (ca se dit ça ?)

Je vais chanter pour toi Giiilll

Pas si sonné que ça le rat d'égout (par vous savez qui XD)

**Regarde, le jour se lève  
Dans la tendresse sur la ville**

Tu me fais vivre  
Comme dans un rêve  
Tout ce que j'aime

Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Comme jamais envie de personne  
Tu vois le jour  
C'est à l'amour qu'il ressemble  
Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Comme le rouge aime l'automne  
Tu sais l'amour  
C'est à Vérone qu'il ressemble  
Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Envie de toi

J'aime, quand tu m'enlaces  
Quand tu m'embrasses  
Je suis si bien

**O / O (Gilbert)**

**==' (Nous)**

***µ* (Ada)**

**Premier, matin caresse  
Matin tendresse  
Tu es si beau**

Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Comme jamais envie de personne  
Tu vois le jour  
C'est à l'amour qu'il ressemble  
Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Comme le rouge aime l'automne  
Tu sais l'amour  
C'est à Vérone qu'il ressemble  
Besoin de rien, envie de toi, envie de toi  
Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Comme jamais envie de personne  
Tu vois le jour  
C'est à l'amour qu'il ressemble  
Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Comme le rouge aime l'automne  
Tu sais l'amour  
C'est à Vérone qu'il ressemble  
Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Envie de toi

_Il est complètement fou…_

_Il est monomaniaque…_

_A cause de toi ce chapitre va être pourri Vincent hurla Revy_

_Tout ce que touche Vincent devient pourri aussitôt dit sombrement Break_

_Break a raison affirma Sharon_

_Oui mais pour toi Sharon, ton Breakinou chéri a toujours raison objectais-je_

0 / 0 (x2)-(Sharon et Break)

Mais euh c'est pas gentil Yumi-chan bouda Sharon

Oh mais si c'est gentil et maintenant comme je suis tellement gentille (vous êtes d'accord avec moi HEIN ? *U*) tu vas chanter une chanson d'amour avec Break. OUAIS !

0 / 0 (x2)-(pareil)

Laissez ils ont pris un abonnement aux rougeurs (XD) !

Vous avez vu comment on a laissé Vincent dans son trip se moqua Revy

J'avoue on l'a laissé dans son délire acquiesça Elly

Le cas de Sharon et Break est BEAUCOUP plus intéressant ^^

Oui mais ton cas avec Elliot et Léo est intéressant aussi objecta Break

0 / 0 (x 3)-(Elliot, Léo et moi)

Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord !

Il y a pas que nous qui avons pris un abonnement aux rougeurs n'est ce pas Yumi-chan dit sournoisement Break

Enpoiré (ce n'est pas bien de dire des gros mots ^^) Une idée … vite …

Oui mais vois tu mon cher Break je ne t'ai pas entendu beaucoup lors de cette fête je pensais que tu étais triste alors j'ai eu l'idée que Miss Sharon pourrait te réconforter…Comme elle fait toujours …d'une certaine façon…

C'est énigmatique ce que tu dis là Yumi-chan, mais d'accord j'accepte le défi

Alors je vous laisse choisir votre chanson répondis-je calmement

OoOoOoOoO

_Une fenêtre c'était alors ouverte, comblant la noirceur de ce monde sans fin._

_Une main est tendu, et gravant son destin._

_Un nouveau couple vécu, dans un monde « abyssien »._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Voili-Voilou, j'ai un peu traîné mais j'ai (enfin ?)Fini ^^_

_Laissez une rewiew QoQ S'il vous plait _


	7. Chapitre 7 Coup de coeur

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

Chanson : Kenza Farah et Soprano

**Genre** : Humour(Amour) ?

**Rating** : K+

_**Cette fanfic est la suite de « Si j'étais un animal »**_

_Pandora au cœur du karaoké_

_Chapitre 7 : __Coup de cœur… _

****Alors je vous laisse choisir votre chanson répondis-je calmement

C'est vrai Yumi quelle gentillesse de ta part déclara Break

« PLOP »

Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser choisir ta chanson Break…inou !Je ne suis pas folle quand même !

Toi folle ! NAAANN si peu ! Ironisa Break

Venant de ta part je prends ça comme un compliment ! Allez-y chantez

O /O (x2) pendant toute la chanson

**Toi et moi ça a tout de suite été le coup de cœur**

**Malgré nos différences les soucis et les coups de gueule**

**On a cru en nous, en notre coup de foudre**

**Sharon c'est toi et moi le reste on s'en fou**

**Avec la patience aujourd'hui nous voilà unis**

**Devant Dieu et nos familles on s'est dit oui pour la vie**

**Fusionnels dès le début**

**Je n'ai jamais aimé si vite**

**En l'amour je ne croyais plus**

**Mais quelques mois plus tard le rêve devient cauchemar**

**J'apprends que je ne vois plus**

**Trop belle était l'histoire je n'ai plus d'échappatoire**

**Il me faut une prothèse au plus vite**

**Prends ma main**

**Sers-la fort**

**J'ai si peur**

**Reste auprès de moi mon cœur**

**J'ai juré devant dieu**

**De faire la guerre à tes côtés**

**Oui de ne jamais déserter**

**Faces à tes problèmes de santé**

**Break sans toi je ne suis rien du tout**

**La vérité**

**Tu es cette chaise sous mes pieds quand une corde me tient le cou**

**Break, t'as toujours été le pansement de toutes mes plaies**

**Quand dans ma tête c'était le feu**

**Tu venais jouer le pompier**

**Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas prête**

**D'entendre les médecins**

**Pour toi je me battrais**

**Je sais mais le temps passe, j'me demande ce que tu fais**

**Tu n'es plus présente j'me sens comme abandonné**

**Sûrement avec tes amis dans ces bals**

**Pendant qu'je porte cette maladie seul sur mes épaules**

**J'attends toujours que sonne ce foutu bippeur**

**Je vois la fin tu es absente**

**Et j'ai si peur**

**L'espoir fait vivre**

**Mais d'après les docteurs, il en reste si peu**

**Je dois me préparer au pire**

Vous inquiétez pas Break va survivre malheureusement déclara Vince

**Prend ma main sers la fort**

**J'ai si peur, n'ai pas peur**

**Reste auprès de moi mon cœur**

**Allô c'est moi, mon biper viens de sonner,**

**J'ai une prothèse **

**A ton réveil je voudrais que tu saches l'honneur que j'ai eu d'être à tes**

**côtés**

**J'ai passé les sept plus belles années de ma vie**

**Mais l'ai-je mérité?**

**Moi de vivre au paradis**

**Quand j'y réfléchi avec du recul**

**Nos engueulades, nos prises de bec, ridicules**

**Aujourd'hui j'en rigole avec une larme au coin de l'œil Break**

**Repense à tout ça pour pouvoir faire ton deuil Break**

**Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés**

**Mais quand j'ai su qu'il y avait une prothèse possible**

**Je n'ai pas hésité, 1 seconde à sauver ton honneur**

**Désormais c'est pour la vie que je suis ton coup de cœur**

**Prend ma main, sers la fort**

**J'ai si peur, n'ai pas peur...**

**Reste auprès de moi mon cœur**

**(A jamais dans mon cœur)**

Bravo, CLAP, CLAP, Bravo !

Aha, vous voyez quand vous pouvez déclarais je d'un air conquérant

On dit vous voyez quand vous voulez me reprit Elly

En tout cas c'était une merveilleuse chanson d'amour dit Alysse et Léo d'une même voix.

O/O

Allez, LE BISOU LE BISOU hurlais-je

Bientôt plusieurs autres voix repris mes paroles

LE BISOU LE BISOU

O/O

D'accord annonça timidement Sharon

OUAIS !

Vous n'êtes pas obligé Miss …

Baisse-toi Break !

Baisse toi ou Baise moi dit Vincent d'un ton enjoué

Ta gueule Vince !

Smack

Sharon avait embrassé –certes timidement – Break sur le bout du nez.

Oh c'est trop mignon!

Oh Miss Sharon, dit Break tout ému

Et il la prit dans ses bras …. Et l'embrassa à pleine bouche … Et elle répondit à son baiser

OUAIS !

Un nouveau couple a été crée grâce à qui … ?

A Yumi !

Bon Allez c'est à moi de chanter, moi qui a été la seule à prévoir ma chanson, NA.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu (et d'avoir assisté au baiser langoureux entre Break et Sharon ^ ^)

S'il vous plait laissez une rewiew

Et j'essairai de publier le prochain chapitre un peu plus vite

OK ? =P


	8. Chapitre 8 Just my imagination

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

Chanson:_ Just my imagination by the Cramberries_

**Genre** : Humour(Amour) ?

**Rating** : K+

_**Cette fanfic est la suite de « Si j'étais un animal »**_

_Pandora au cœur du karaoké_

_Chapitre 8 : __Just my imagination_

Bon Allez c'est à moi de chanter, moi qui a été la seule à prévoir ma chanson, NA.

Oui, mais toi tu prévois tes chansons car tu viens souvent ici me répliqua Elliot

Et, alors ?

Ben, t'es plus entrainée !

… …. …..

Oh le blanc !

J'avoue !

Sinon qu'allez vous chanter Yumi-chan ?

Patience Alysse, dans tout les cas ce sera une chanson en Anglais !

Oh, tu prends des risques

NAN ! J'suis Bilangue P

Genre

Just My Imagination (Juste Mon Imagination)

There was a game we used to play  
_C'était un jeu auquel nous jouions autrefois_  
We would hit the town on Friday night  
_Nous sortions nous amuser le vendredi soir_  
And stay in bed until Sunday  
_Et restions au lit jusqu'au dimanche_  
We used to be so free  
_Nous étions si libre_  
We were living for the love we had and  
_Nous vivions pour l'amour que nous avions et_  
Living not for reality  
_Ne vivions pas pour la réalité_

It was just my imagination  
_C'était juste mon imagination _

Whouah ! Tu chantes trop bien (tout le monde)

Je sais pas si vous savez mais à Lutwige, on organise des concerts dans la cantine et Yumi est la chanteuse la plus apréciée…

There was a time I used to pray  
_Il fut un temps où j'avais l'habitude de prier_  
I have always kept my faith in love  
_J'ai toujours gardé confiance en l'amour_  
It's the greatest thing from the man above  
_C'est la plus grande chose qui vient de la Providence_  
The game I used to play  
_Le jeu auquel je jouais_  
I've always put my cards upon the table  
_J'ai toujours mis cartes sur table_  
Let it never be said that I'd be unstable  
_Et n'ai jamais laissé dire que j'étais déséquilibré_

It was just my imagination  
_C'était juste mon imagination _

There is a game I like to play  
_C'est un jeu auquel j'aime jouer_  
I like to hit the town on Friday night  
_J'aime sortir m'amuser le vendredi soir_  
And stay in bed until Sunday  
_Et rester au lit jusqu'au dimanche_  
We'll always be this free  
_Nous serons toujours aussi libre_  
We will be living for the love we have  
_Nous vivrons pour l'amour que nous avons et_  
Living not for reality  
_Ne vivrons pas pour la réalité_

It's not my imagination  
_Ce n'est pas mon imagination_

CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP !

Merci tout le monde ^^ !

Bon, allez a qui le tour demandais-je joyeusement

Allez j'y go d'agneau (gigot d'agneau) cria Lottie

Ololo, le jeu de mots pourri tous en cœur

Hé pas tous en même temps -' ironisa Lottie. Hum celle là !

Et un 8ème chapitre et un ^^

Laissez une rewiew !


	9. Chapitre 9 Maneater

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

Chanson:_ Maneater de Nelly Furtado_

**Genre** : Humour(Amour) ?

**Rating** : K+

_**Cette fanfic est la suite de « Si j'étais un animal »**_

_Pandora au cœur du karaoké_

_Chapitre 9 :__ Maneater_

Hum, celle là

Ah, ouais je l'adore en plus elle te correspond bien m'empressais je de dire

Roh lolo poussez vous les filles on voit rien hurla Levy

Généralement dans un karaoké, on écoute on ne voit pas répliqua Lacie

Oh, j'aurais pas aimé (toutes en cœur)

Ce n'est pas une question d'aimer ou pas… commença Elliot

Toi, on t'a rien demandé lui dit Alice

S'ensuivit une bataille verbale. Rappelez moi déjà par quoi ça à commencé ah… oui … pour un truc tout bidon peut-être

VOS GUEULES BORDEL DE MER** (NDA : oui ce n'est pas moi de dire des gros mots) hurla Lottie

Laissez moi chantez, Pu**** ! Ou sinon je dis à Léon de tous vous bouffer et de ne rien laissez

Même pas les os demanda prudemment Alysse

Même pas les os dit-elle sadiquement

Take it back, take it back...  
_De retour, de retour..._

Ça c'est bien vrai dit un certain chapelier

_[Nelly Furtado]_

Everybody look at me, me  
_Tout le monde me regarde moi_  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
_Je traverse la porte et on commence à crier_  
Come on everybody what chu here for ?  
_Allez tout le monde, pourquoi êtes vous là?_  
Move your body around like a nympho  
_Bougez votre corps comme des fous_  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
_Que tout le monde fasse craquer son cou_  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
_Vous, les fous allez et remuez de partout_  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
_Je veux tous vous voir à genoux, à genoux_  
You either want to be with me, or be me !  
_Vous voulez être avec moi ou même être moi !_

Maneater,  
_Croqueuse d'hommes,_  
Make you work hard  
_Elle te fait travailler dur_  
Make you spend hard  
_Elle te fait énormèment dépenser_  
Make you want more of her love  
_Elle te donne envie de son amour_  
She's a maneater,  
_C'est une croqueuse d'hommes_  
Make you buy cars  
_Elle te fait acheter des voitures_  
Make you cut cards  
_Elle te fait déchirer des chèques_  
Make you fall real hard in love  
_Elle te fait tomber réellement hyper amoureux_  
She's a Maneater,  
_C'est une croqueuse d'hommes,_  
Make you work hard  
_Elle te fait travailler dur_  
Make you spend hard  
_Elle te fait énormèment dépenser_  
Make you want more of heur love  
_Elle te donne envie de son amour_  
She's a maneater  
_C'est une croqueuse d'hommes_  
Make you buy cars  
_Elle te fait acheter des voitures_  
Make you cut cards  
_Elle te fait déchirer des chèques_  
Wish you never ever met her at all !  
_Tu souhaiterais ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée du tout !_

And when she walks she walks with passion  
_Et quand elle marche, elle marche avec passion_  
When she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
_Quand elle parle, elle parle comme si elle peut tout maîtriser_  
When she asks for something boy she means it  
_Quand elle demande quelque chose à un gars elle le dit direct_  
Even if you never ever see it  
_Même si tu ne l'as jamais jamais vu_  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
_Que tout le monde fasse craquer son cou_  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
_Vous les fous allez et remuez de partout_  
You doing anything to keep her by your side  
_Tu fais tout pour la garder à tes côtés_  
Because she said she love you, love you long time !  
_Parce qu'elle dit qu'elle t'aime et t'aimera longtemps !_

Ce qui est faux en passant pleura Jack

Never ever met her at all !  
_Ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée du tout !_  
You wish you never ever met her at all !  
_Vous souhaiterez ne __jamais l'avoir rencontrée !_  
You wish you never ever met her at all !  
_Tu souhaiterais ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée !_  
You wish you never ever met her at all !  
_Vous souhaiterez ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée !_  
You wish you never ever met her at all ! ...  
_Tu souhaiterais ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée !_

Vous avez aimé Maitre Glen

Humph

O_O D'accooord dit Levy

(NDA : à chaque fois qu'il ya Glen et Levy dans une de mes fics je leur fait toujours dire ça ! Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs)

Que ceux qui n'ont pas encore chanté lèvent la main hurla Elly

Oz, Gil, Ada, Oscar, Lady Sheryl, Rufus, Yura (Il est arrive je ne sais plus trop quand mais que tout le monde s'en fout -« ) Echo, Cheshire, Vanessa, Reim, Jack, Glen, Lacie et Levy.

Donc il reste 15 personnes à faire chanter Yumi.

OK ! Gil tu veux chanter quoi

J'aimerais chanter Follow me de Muse

Oh fis-je d'un air déçu

J'espère que ça vous as plut

OUI ! Laissez une rewiew alors ^^


	10. Chapitre 10 Suis-moi, danse et boit

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

Chanson:_ Surpriiiiiiiiiiissssssssssse eeeeeeee_

**Genre** : Humour(Amour) ?

**Rating** : K+

_**Cette fanfic est la suite de « Si j'étais un animal »**_

_Pandora au cœur du karaoké_

_Chapitre 10 :__ Suis-moi, boit et danse_

-J'aimerais chanter Follow me de Muse

-Oh fis-je d'un air déçu

-Tu as l'air déçue, Yumi ? dit Gilbert

-Hé, bien je pensais que tu allais prendre une autre chanson, à la mesure de ton égo, en plus elle t'allait à merveille, elle était si si…

-Non moi j'aime bien Muse en plus je suis sur que tu vas me faire chanter une pas belle chanson d'abord

-On dit une chanson pas belle, TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE dit Elliot

-GRMBL… GILBERT LOUIS NIGHTRAY DONNE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT CETTE TABLETTE POUR QUE JE PUISSE REGLER TA CHANSON QUE J AI CHOISI

-Noonn fit il de sa voix de fausset

Quelques coups bien placés, quelques claques et un immense raisonnage plus tard :

-Bon, j'ai compris tu veux que je la chante ? dit il sur un air résigné (un air à la Gil quoi)

-Ouiiiiiiiii s'il te plait, mais tu ne reviens pas sur ta décision d'accord

-Ok…

-On se croirait dans une romance souffla Sharon

-Shaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrroooonn nnnnn (euhhhhh)

-Mais non Miss, vous savez qu'elle est déjà avec Elliot et Léo intervient Break

O /O

-C'est quoi c'est allusion à chaque fois hein ? (En même temps)

-Bon c'est quoi cette chanson dit joyeusement Break en nous coupant tous (toujours dans les mauvais coups celui là)

-Ah, c'est Je bois et puis je danse de Aline répondis-je sur le même ton

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette chanson me demanda Léo

-Tu vas comprendre quand il va chanter dit Lottie entre deux fous rires

Le soir devant ma glace, je m'entraine  
A bouger en cadence, à me rapprocher de l'arène.  
Je la suis à la trace mais elle me sème.  
Légère et arrogante, elle glisse sans chercher à me plaire.  
Je voudrais l'oublier et je me sers.  
Je bois et puis je danse, je ne sais pas comment.  
Je bois et puis je danse.

C'est bon j'ai compris dit Léo en rejoignant toute la salle prise d'un fou rire

C'est vrai qu'elle est infiniment belle.  
Je pourrais l'embrasser, la prendre et mordre dans sa chair.  
Tenter ma chance à tort en travers,  
Et passer pour un fou, cela n'en vaudrait pas la peine.  
Allez, pour me venger je me sers,  
Je bois et puis je danse, je ne sais pas comment.  
Je bois et puis je danse.  
Ah

Yumi t'as dit à la mesure de son égo je comprends maintenant s'étrangla Break

Sortir avec elle, la prendre dans mes bras,  
Que je me donne plus qu'elle se donne.  
Hélas, autour de moi, il y a comme un voile,  
J'aimerais tant que, pour une fois, ce qu'elle me donne elle me le donne.

Dans les yeux noirs d'un garçon elle se perd.  
J'aurais dû essayer, ce soir je dormirai par terre.  
Dans les bras d'un autre homme elle se sert.  
Je bois et puis je danse, je ne sais pas comment.  
Je bois et puis je pense.  
Noooooonnnnnnn

Au milieu des limaces, je me traine.  
Au fond, le couloir se vide et j'n'ai pas finis mon verre.  
La cloche a sonné, je marche à l'envers.  
Je pars et puis je mente, je ne sais pas comment.

Moi je préférais Muse quand même fit il en boudant

Mais voyons Gilbert le sermonnais je Muse est un trop bon groupe pour que ce soit toi qui chante cette chanson, elle est trop bien pour toi… Et, puis le passage des limaces te décrit parfaitement…

-Bon qui veut passer m'exclamais-je joyeusement

-…

-Surtout pas tous en même temps - -« Allez Jack, en plus je suis sure que tu as choisi une chanson, à moins que je me trompe…

-Oui, c'est vrai j'ai une petite idée

-J'ai TOUJOURS raison en même temps

-C'est pas vrai commença Elliot

-BAM, j'ai toujours raison E-LLI-OT, quelqu'un d'autre pour protester ?

-…

-Bieeeennnn, allez à toi Jack

_A suivre…_

J'ai l'impression de poster plus vite en ce moment mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une impression…

Mettez une rewiew… TuT


	11. Chapitre 11 Loup, Mandarine et autres dé

**DISCLAIMER**: Ce qui est à moi est à moi ^^' c'est-à-dire Yumi Abyssia. Et pour ce qui est de Pandora Hearts c'est à Mochizuki-sama.

Chanson:_ Hé hé hé XD _

_PS __**JE METS LES TITRES ENTRE PARENTHESES**_

**Genre** : Humour(Amour) ?

**Rating** : K+

Le « je » = Yumi

**Ne pas prendre ce chapitre au sérieux car c'est un délire total**

_Pandora au cœur du karaoké_

_Chapitre 11 :__ Loup, mandarine et autres débilités_

-Bieeeennnn, allez à toi Jack

-D'accord mais c'est moi qui a crée mes chansons, ce n'est pas grave ?

- Euh, non ce n'est pas grave Jack mais je m'attends au pire…

-Et, c'est pas grave si j'en ai quatre, mais elles sont très courte dit il en faisant des yeux larmoyants

-Euh d'accord… fis je septique

-Allez, je commence, Glen, Lacie, Revy regardez moi ! 1, 2, 3 go !

-Je vais vous interprétez « Dans les bois… »_ (Promenons- nous dans les bois)_

**Promenons-nous dans les bois,**

**Pendant que Glen n'y est pas.**

**Si Glen y était**

**Il nous violerait**

**Mais comme il n'y est pas,**

**Il ne nous violera pas.**

**Glen, y es-tu ?**

**Que fais-tu ?**

**M'entends-tu ?**

**"J'enlève ma chemise"**

**"J'enlève ma culotte "**

**"J'enlève mes chaussettes "**

**"J'enlève ma veste "**

**"J'enlève mes bottes "**

**"J'enlève mon chapeau "**

**J'arrive**

**Vite sauvons nous !**

-O_o (Tout le monde)

-C'est-quoi-ce-délire dirent Lacie, Revy, Glen, Elliot, Léo et Moi

-Ensuite voici « Ce lapin… »_ (Le grand Cerf)_

**Ce lapin, (en sautillant comme le gros gamin qu'il est) **

**Un matin a tué un chasseur**

**C'était un matin qui n'avaient de grosses n'oreilles**

**Pomme, pomme, pomme de terre **

**Pourquoi donc pousses-tu sous terre**

**Matin, matin entres viens**

**Et bien me serrer la main **

-WTF quoi ?! hurla Elliot

-Voici « Chou » _(nouvelle pub Daddy (sucre))_

**Ah lala salut mon p'tit CHOU (clin d'œil en direction de Glen)**

**Daddy va te faire manger du doux**

**J' suis l'objet de ton plaisir**

**Sucre poudre en morceau **

**T'a qu'a choisir…**

-C'était quoi ce clin d'œil là me chuchota Léo visiblement choqué

-Et enfin, le mythique « Moi, j'aime… » (Moi j'aime les moches…)

**Mooi **

**j'aime pas les clémentines, qu'on trouve dans les pisciiines****  
****Celles qui se maquillent même pour aller au Mc dooo ****  
**

**Moi j'aime les mandarines, parce qu'on se les fait pas piquer****  
****J'aime les mandarines, on se sent plus beau à côtéee****  
****Moi j'aime les mandarines et j'ai du mal à m'en passer****  
****J'aime les mandariiiines ooh ooh****  
****Moi j'aime les mandariiines, finit la haute gastronomiiie****  
****J'aime les mandariiiines, moi je veux pas d'pêches, ni de kiwiii****  
****J'aime les mandariiiines ooh ooh oh oh**

-Je ne le connais pas dit Lacie en secouant la tête en signe -négatif

-C'était quoi ce clin d'œil là me re-chuchota Léo visiblement toujours choqué

-Je veux aller me pendre se plaignit Oz en train de pleurer dans son coin… pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui a les ancêtres les plus pourri

-Euh…Glen un petit commentaire pour nous expliquer ton rôle dans la première chanson fit je en souriant

-Ghrmbl

- -« D'accooord et toi Revy peut-être…

-Nan mais il me fait pitié ce petit n'est ce pas Glen

-GHRMBL

-Je crois que ça l'amuse de mettre des vents a tout le monde- -

-Ouais, je pense aussi … soupira Revy

ALORS VOUS AVEZ TROUVER CA COMMENT ? hurla Jack

-Euh…

Voici quelques bribes de conversations qui suivirent dans la minutes suivante : Oui, et tu disais quoi sur…nan, pas possible…Le pouvoir économique est en baisse…mais si je te jure…moi, j'aime les dicos…moi j'aime la radio…je suis trop beau…Yumi ?...Yumi ?...YUMIIIIIIIIIIIII…

-… silence photo euh non radio XD

-Alors qu'en penses-tu Yumi ? dit Jack avec pleins de petites étoiles dans les yeux…

-Euh, comment dire…-je cherche du secours derrière moi mais visiblement ils se sont tous reculés, allez je me lance franchement…- Dis moi Jack ?

-Oui, Yumi, je te suis toute ouie !

-Mon grand Jack… tu dis que tu aimes Lacie…

-Oui, je l'aime me coupa t il tout heureux

- mais tu ne serais pas un petit peu gay sur les bords…

-Bah, c'est-à-dire que j'ai eu des aventures avec Glen…

Je tiltais des aventures.

-Pourquoi, y'en a eu plusieurs ? Dis je en haussant les sourcils comme je sais si bien le faire

Il rougit puis me déclara dans chuchotement presque inaudible « ben, oui »…

-Plus fort hurlais je

-BEN OUI !

Ce qui suivit, je ne saurais l'exprimer tant l'action était rapide, d'après ce que je pus voir Jack se jeta sur Glen, l'embrassa, puis Revy embrassa Lacie, et Sharon les yeux pleins d'étoiles hurla : « c'est une romance » avant de se faire elle aussi embrasser…par Break.

Rufus tandis sa bouche en forme de cœur et se pris un éventail dans la gueule par Sheryl Rainsworth.

Elliot se retourna rouge de gène, je m'avançais et me mettais juste derrière lui.

-T'es jaloux…murmurais je dans son oreille

-Naan hurla-t-il rouge de honte

-Je dors avec toi ce soir, si tu veux ? =3

-Moui fit-il en boudant

-…

-Je l'avais dit qu'il était ensemble sourit Break d'un air triomphant

Je rougis.

-Allez on reprend les chansons à qui le tour

-A moi ! hurla Oscar

Que va chanter Oscar ? Mystère

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

En tout cas, c'était un gros délire

Si vous avez aimez commentez, si vous n'avez pas aimé frappez Jack XD


End file.
